


•Defiance of Fate•

by Phoen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Persona 3, Persona Series, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Also Hamuko is cute, And eegor is igor, Beary sad indeed, But im not gonna tell who, Cuz if you don't, Elizabeth is her perfect self, I hope you enjoy it, I'll be very sad, Other, Someone is gay, boy or girl, wonder who it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoen/pseuds/Phoen
Summary: She was here, the madness had started, and chaos was about to happen."We cannot leave this be...!" The first voice had said"We can, and we shall." The second one answered"B-But... Igor! She will ruin their dimension!" The first voice said, shouting."She will not, Elizabeth. Please calm down." Igor had said, finishing their talk.Not only both did not know what was about to happen, but they didn't think about the consequences of bringing a mortal into the realm of the Olympians.





	1. Fate×Previewing

                                                                                       

### •RE:Chapter 1• [PREVIEW]

  
  
  
  
She was running from her problems, running. Running. Running. The Velvet Room kept pursuing her in her dreams, but they eventually stopped, a horrible nightmare taking its place. She could not stop, not even for a second. Then it came, a Minotaur, in her direction, that was following someone else but went to follow her. Then it died, to a small fire spell, it's weakeness filling her with hope, as she could find humans.  
  
_'Humans... huh.'_ She though, giving a slight smile. Then she found them, a satyr, a human, and a mother. The mother was disappearing, however, as the Minotaur accomplished his mission. The satyr was dead, and the human child was alone.  
  
"M-Mom.... Grover.... Uw-U-Uwaaaaaah~!" The child had started crying, but she could not stop. She led him to where the satyr was trying to go, calmly wrapping the child in her arms.   
  
"Shush." She strictly said, the child looking at her. It was 11 or 12.  
  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
They reached a gate that she could not go through, but he could. Then she broke the barrier, and went in, the barrier regenerating itself seconds after. A velvet door appeared almost in sync, at the side of the gate, proving the Velvet Room was now going to help her.  
  
She was in for a trip.  
Hamuko was entering the world of Olympians.


	2. FirstFate×FirstTragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone. One. Them. IT.  
> It laughed.  
> Laughed at the near future, but it was still chained.  
> It was still alive, but it was immobile, capable only of thoughts.  
> It could dream, but it changed dreams.  
> It was coming.  
> Comi-

First  **Fate** •First  _Tragedy_

She was running from her problems, running. Running. Running. The Velvet Room kept pursuing her in her dreams, but they eventually stopped, a horrible nightmare taking its place. She could not stop, not even for a second. Then it came, a Minotaur, in her direction, that was following someone else but went to follow her. Then it died, to a small fire spell, it's weakeness filling her with hope, as she could find humans.  
  
_'Humans... huh.'_  She though, giving a slight smile. Then she found them, a satyr, a human, and a mother. The mother was disappearing, however, as the Minotaur accomplished his mission. The satyr was dead, and the human child was alone.  
  
"M-Mom.... Grover.... Uw-U-Uwaaaaaah~!" The child had started crying, but she could not stop. She led him to where the satyr was trying to go, calmly wrapping the child in her arms.   
  
"Shush." She strictly said, the child looking at her. It was 11 or 12.

* * *

  
  
They reached a gate that she could not go through, but he could. Then she broke the barrier, and went in, the barrier regenerating itself seconds after. A velvet door appeared almost in sync, at the side of the gate, proving the Velvet Room was now going to help her.

Hamuko threw the boy inside the camp and immediately entered the familiar blue door... only to see Elizabeth at the corner, depressed, and Igor grinning menacingly as he always did.

* * *

 

 

"Welcome... to the Velvet Room." Igor had said, and as if it was in sync, a familiar song that implanted itself onto her mind, 'Aria of the Soul' started playing. She took her time to notice the changed Velvet Room. It was not an elevator, but a room that could be considered part of Olympus due to the amount of detail put into it, if it hadn't many shades of velvet blue. "It would appear as introducing myself again could be considered... annoying, to you, so may we skip that." Igor said, giving a pause at his speech, then proceeding swiftly.

"You, young one, fled your journey near the end of it, abandoning both your friends and your initial fate. You escaped death, but doomed your original world... Fear not however, as the other Fool has taken your place."

Then Hamuko spoke, calmly, then leaving her state of mind to her original one, remembering it. "...H-Huh?! The Velvet Room...? It has changed from an elevator to.... something greek! ...Oh! I remember what i did now...!! Wh-What was i _doing_?!" She asked herself on rapid fire, filling Igor with questions, then answering those questions herself.

"Yes child, you have entered the realm of the greek gods. Some of your Personas are greek, so if you used them more, it would be easier to not meet the cruel fate that awaits you. Also, because you are the most interesting guest in years, Elizabeth here.." Then Elizabeth ("!!... Okay." she muttered, and only Igor noticed.) got out of her depressed state and returned to her usual way on the Velvet Room. "... shall be your companion on your new journey. The Compendium is also completely free to use. You also will acquire new Personas in this journey, be careful. Ah yes, if they ask for who your greek god parent is, say it is..."

* * *

 

 

A few seconds later, both Hamuko and Elizabeth were out of the Velvet Room. The child wasn't there anymore, so Elizabeth led the way to where she thought a child with the power of Poseidon should be.

Then they met a horse-man, saying they were monsters to the others. "H-How can a monster of such power enter this place...?!" He asked loudly, alarming everyone in the camp to come out to battle quickly.

Then Hamuko did what she thought would be best, and shot herself, surprising them for a second, then... " **Zeus...!** " Summoning it calmly, leaving everyone completely surprised. Zeus then said " _ **Do not even try to harm my master, fools.**_ " leaving everyone even more surprised. Hamuko grinned, and said "So, i'm the daughter of the humans, Nyx and Philemon. Anyone here wanna challenge me?" She asked very calmly, while leaving even the gods that were watching the scene completely surprised and curious about one thing. _Who_ _was Philemon?_

First **Fate•** First _Tragedy **Status: Complete**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, uh... Thanks for the Kudos and for reading this... somehow! Really love you guys, and this is still my first fanfic, so go easy on me~!


	3. Who...?

**Philemon.**  
Philemon.  
 _Philemon.  
_ The name sounded so familiar to him, he didn't even noticed his creation rebelling against him.  
The creation took his place, but he wanted to be in control again. He wanted to fight him.  
  
\- It is over. - The creation said, destroying the world and leaving one lone soul only in the vast universe. Her soul. Where did... it go? We do not know. It is curious.  
  
  
  
\- Defiance of Fate END -  
\- MLM - STORY START -  
  
                      _Soon._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... as you can see, i'm at the very least ending this. I don't have the creativity to deal with all this right now, BUT, i have something in the works that i think you'll like. Keep tuning in to my account and... eventually, it'll be there. I promise it'll be great. Just don't expect many persona characters appearing, since we ain't doing that here.


End file.
